This invention generally relates to flywheels used in vehicle drivelines. More particularly, this invention relates to a flywheel assembly that has a selectively variable moment of inertia that controls torsional vibrations in a vehicle driveline.
Vehicle drivetrains or drivelines typically include an engine with a rotating output shaft. A flywheel rotates with the output shaft to provide a rotating driving force to an input shaft on a transmission gear box. The transmission gear box provides a desired gear ratio to a transmission output shaft to drive the wheels of the vehicle. Most driveline assemblies include a clutch for selectively coupling the driving torque from the engine to the transmission. Along with the clutch a torsional damper is typically included to decrease torsional vibration along the drivetrain.
One feature that has long been desired is a dual mass flywheel that is capable of reducing the amount of torsional vibration along the drivetrain. Many difficulties have been encountered when attempting to design such a dual mass flywheel. Most, if not all, dual mass flywheel arrangements that have been proposed to date have proven unsuccessful or, at best, of limited value.
Additionally, it is very desirable to provide a flywheel arrangement that has a variable inertia to compensate for vibrations in the vehicle drivetrain. Prior to this invention, no one has proposed an arrangement where a variable inertia flywheel compensates for such circumstances.
This invention provides a unique dual mass arrangement with a variable inertia so that torsional vibrations along the vehicle drivetrain are effectively eliminated. Additionally, this invention provides an arrangement that enhances vehicle performance such as acceleration and fuel economy.